In the Still of the Night
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Tyson just wants to spend some time alone with Kai but what happens when things dont quite go according to plan?...R&R please...Yaoi KaTy


**Ok well i just finished writing this not 5 minutes ago i have been writing this for about 3 weeks now having lots of writers block but finally muse decided to come out of hybernation and help me.**

**This is my third Yaoi fic and i am quite enjoying writing them and i hope you are enjoying reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade for if i did i would be very rich and have made a dimension transporter and teleported myself to the Beyblade world dragging Lamanth with me...Just cos im so kind**

But let me tell you something there is a shirtless Kai in this drool that is especially for Lamanth the lucky biarch.

**Dedication: This is specially dedicated to Lamanth for all her love and support and for being the best friend a girl could ever ask for and my Guardian Angel and this is dedicated to Iluvbeyblade just cos she got me started on writing Yaoi and checking my punctuation and spelling so this is for both of you **

**And i am sorry for any spelling mistakes and punctuation errors.**

---------------------------------------

The moon floated low in the star speckled sky illuminating everything with a soft pale glow. Shadows danced and rippled beneath the surface of the vast ocean.

All was silent and calm, no sounds could be hurd but the sloshing of water against a small tin boat.

Two figures lay cramped inside side by side, both were silent looking up at the night sky, one had a deep scowl on his face obviously contemplating whether to throw his companion off or not, the other person looked up at the sky in amazement never had he seen such beautiful stars.

The smaller teen broke the silence.

"Hey Kai?"

"Hn"

The older teen scowled over at his companion obviosuly not happy at being disturbed from his musings about throwing the younger teen over board.

"Wheres the dock?"

The older teen sat up quickly making the boat rock, he looked around frantically but all his eyes could see in the semi darkness was water.

Growling he turned to face the younger teen and glared at him.Gulping he also sat up, the boat rocked violently at the shift in weight.

Kai's eyes widened in horror as visions of falling out flitted across his mind, he gripped onto the side of the boat.

"Tyson" he growled out "Sit still for fucks sake"

Tyson not knowing the danger he was in smiled gleefully at his captain and rocked the boat a little more making waves in the water around them.

Kai's face, barely visible in the soft moonlight paled and he gripped the side of the boat so painfully that his knuckles turned white.His other hand shot out and smacked Tyson upside the head.

Tyson stopped rocking the boat and turned to face his captain with a pout on his lips,which soon dissappeared when he saw the state Kai was in. A small apologetic smile appeared on the younger boys face.

"Sorry Kai"

Slowly Kai's hand ungripped the side of the boat and he took in a deep sigh as the rocking had subsided.

"whatever, lets just get the oars out and start rowing back"

"the oars?"

Crimson eyes glared over at the younger teen.

"yes Tyson the oars"

Tyson figeted and looked away from his captain. Suddenly finding the water very fascinating.

"Tyson?" Kai's weak voice make him turn and look over at his captain.

"Kai? Are you alright buddy you don't look so good" Tyson flinched at the glare sent his way.

"of course im not fine you idiot, you've just stranded us here for god knows how long" Tyson's eyes widened as he took in what his captain had just said.

All he wanted to do was be alone with Kai. But of course he had to go and screw that up too just like everything else. Myabe i should just go swim back for help that way Kai wont have to deal with me.

The blue haired teen slipped his shirt over his head and held onto the side of the boat, taking a deep breath he flung himself off and into the water.

The small boat rocked frantically as the younger boy jumped off. Kai's eyes widened in horror as his blue angel was now gone into the icy depts of the ocean. He could still see him swimming, and in the wrong direction. A pang of guilt coursed through his body. A wave came crashing down on Tyson dragging him back towards the boat.

Kai looked down at the water, his biggest fear was drowning. You couldn't control the water it was dangerous and wrecklace. That was why he hated it, because _he_ couldn't control it.

Slipping off his shirt and shoes he dove into the icy water after his blue angel. Swimming was not his strong point and he soon realised that he was way out of his depth as he struggled to reach the three metres to Tyson who was coughing and spluttering.

Tyson turned to see Kai swimming towards him. He frowned wondering what Kai thought he was doing, but swam over to him none the less.

Kai looked up at him through blood shot eyes, his two toned hair sticking to his face and neck.

"what the hell do you think you're doing Tyson" Kai hit him in the head, hard.

"Owww what was that for Kai" Tyson pouted in the moonlight. Both boys were moving their feet and arms to keep themselves afloat. Tysons teeth started to chatter and goosebumps appeared on his flesh, Kai who was used to the cold just glared at Tyson.

"come on lets get back to the boat" Tyson nodded and both boys swam back to the boat which had drifted further from where they had jumped out. They reached it and clung to the edge of it both breathing hard and shivering from the cold.

Kai pulled himself slowly out of the water and into the boat and lay exhausted his legs dangling over the side of the boat. Sitting up he roughly helped Tyson into the boat and both boys lay breathing hard.

Tyson turned his head to the side were Kai was laying, eyes closed, chest rising and falling,water dripping off of him making small plopping sounds on the bottom of the boat. His wet skin gleamed in the moonlight.

Tyson shivered as a cool wind danced over his form pushing his wet hair around his face. Kai's eyes opened and he turned to see he was being watched. A small blush crept over Tyson's cheeks.

A smirk graced Kai's face, slowly he moved one of his hands over to his blue angel and carressed his cheek, Tyson nuzzled his hand and moved closer to Kai. Feeling the warmth radiating from his body Tyson pressed himself into Kai wrapping has arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

Kai stiffened at the intimate touch, he didn't think he could ever get used to someone actually wanting to touch him and not hurt him. Slowly He relaxed into the touch and placed an arm around his blue angels shoulders.

Looking up at the star speckled sky he was amazed at how things worked out, All Tyson had wanted to do was spend some time alone with him and here they are alone.

Kai brought his free hand over to cup Tyson's cheek tilting it upwards, Tyson looked into his captain's mesmerizing eyes and sat up slightly placing his hand on Kai's chest for leverage. A smirk graced Tyson's lips as he lent down and captured Kai's with his own.

Its amazing what can happen in the still of the night.

--------------------------------

Hmmmm okies well that was it what did you all think? and i'm sorry if i missed any spellign mistakes or grammer or whatever.

So Lamanth and Iluvbeyblade what did you two think? you opinions mean alot to me

So please Review and tell me if you liked it.

Luv Phoenix


End file.
